


Hiding in Lost and Found

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Sexy Times, hiding in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur was hiding in the Lost and Found. With Merlin





	Hiding in Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- baby shower

“Shhh,” Arthur said.

Merlin watched Arthur’s finger wag across his very kissable mouth. Not that he’d tell Arthur, of course. But hiding in the Lost and Found wasn’t exactly where he’d expected to be.

“Uther’s looking for you. And Morgana’s furious you skipped Mordred’s baby shower. Shouldn’t you…”

“Shhh,” Arthur hissed. “Babies are scary.”

“Is little Arthur afraid?” Merlin said, in a high-pitched whine.

“Shut up. They’ll hear.”

There were angry voices just outside. Morgana’s, Uther’s, a baby’s wail.

“But….”

Arthur scowled, yanked Merlin close, and surprise! Snogged him. Senseless. With tongue.

Merlin shut up. Repeatedly.

Best baby shower ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
